First Loves
by The Old Sumi-chan
Summary: Meiling is having trouble fitting in. Tomoeda just isn't the same as home. When she gets an invitation from Sakura, and has a little misunderstanding with Syaoran, how will Meiling's life turn around?
1. First Loves

**FIRST LOVES**

"Kotchi wo Muite, yo so mi shinaide daarin…" Meiling sung quietly to herself as she walked over to her shoe locker, a smile gracing her lips. "Chanto watashi no soba ni inakucha dame da yo." 

The singing faded to a quiet humming, her body still bouncing to the beat in her head. She smoothed her skirt, tossed one of her black ponytails over her shoulder and straightened her hat. 

Why had she been singing in the first place?And why was fussing over her appearance?Well, for starters, Syaoran had promised to take her out for ice cream!Just the two of them!She didn't care that she had to beg and plead with him, he had agreed, and promised.That was all that mattered. 

Second, Sakura had already gone home, so there was no chance of her getting in the way.Yes, in Meiling's mind, today would be the perfect day. 

She entered the combination into the locker, as she slipped out of her soft-soled school shoes. Not paying attention, she pulled open the door and reached for her street shoes.Instead, her fingers grazed a smooth surface.Not smooth like her paten-leather shoes, but like paper.She blinked, grabbed the object and pulled it out.In her hand sat a tiny envelope, with "Meiling" written across it.Never in her life had she been so surprised! 

"Did…Syaoran leave me a love note?" were her first thoughts. 

She flipped the envelope over, and began to tear away at the sealed flap.Her heart furiously pounded in her chest, expected words of affection to be scrawled in Chinese characters across the paper.Sure, he had never done anything like that before, but this was going to be "The Perfect Day."Anything was possible, wasn't it? 

Meiling's first let down, was the site of kanji written on the page.It wasn't from Syaoran. 

But who then? 

_Meiling-chan; _

_Konichiwa! I hope you're well! I know we haven't gotten along very well but I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight and spend the night.Tomoyo-chan is coming too!I think that if we're all in this together, we should try to be friends! Come over whenever you like. _

_ Kinomoto Sakura _

_ P.S. – Don't tell Li-kun. This will be a girl thing. _

Meiling blinked her bright orange eyes.Kinomoto was inviting her over?There had to be something more to it!No way she would suddenly decide to be so buddy-buddy without a motive.And she wasn't supposed to tell Syaoran?! 

Meiling paused, staring at the characters on the page.The look on her face was sour, like she had bitten into a lemon.With both hands, she crumpled the piece of paper. 

"Yea, right.It's gotta be a hoax." 

For some reason, she just couldn't bring herself to discard the invitation as so much trash.Instead, she stuffed it into her bag to be forgotten.She leaned over and fastened her shoes.She couldn't help but feel a little guilty, even though she hadn't thrown it away.Somehow, she knew the note would be tugging at her thoughts for the rest of the day. 

"So much for the perfect day," she picked up her bag, shut the locker door, and headed out. 

After all, Syaoran was still waiting for her. Maybe it would still be perfection. 

*** 

After Syaoran and Meiling arrived at the parlor, got their ice cream and sat down, very little conversation was exchanged between the two.Syaoran was silently eating away at his chocolate ice cream in the most polite manner possible, while Meiling sat across from him.She absentmindedly stirred her spoon around in her slowly melting vanilla ice cream.Usually Meiling would have been jabbering at Syaoran about something… How horrible Tomoeda was, how great a magician he was, what a pain in the rear that 'sorry-excuse-for-a-card-captor Sakura' was, or **something** about their future wedding.That tended to be her favorite subject, and Syaoran now more-or-less blocked it all out.But she had been completely silent since they had left Tomoeda Elementary.Now, Syaoran wasn't the kind of guy that liked to socialize much, nor was he the type to _enjoy_ being in the presence of his cousin/fiancée… but when Meiling had absolutely **nothing **to say, that was reason to worry.Despite himself, Syaoran decided to speak up. 

"Are you alright Meiling?" he asked her. 

Her eyes grew wide.It obviously surprised Meiling to hear Syaoran speaking to her in their native language.Not to mention that he seemed be showing concern for her! 

"Are you homesick?" He questioned again. 

"A little I guess…" She replied. 

Syaoran could tell she felt better talking in their Native language.She always seemed less tense when she did.Her Japanese wasn't very good… nowhere near as good as Syaoran's, and she often felt self-conscious because of it, despite her out-lashing exterior.She finally brought her gaze to meet Syaoran's. 

"I…I don't have a lot of friends here… and that SAKURA is always getting in the way when I want to spend time with you!You're the only person I know in this whole stupid town!" 

Now, this wasn't one of Meiling's typical tantrums.Her voice was strangled, and Syaoran could see a faint mist coating her eyes.He had no idea what had brought this about. 

Meiling's voice quieted, "And most of the time, even YOU don't act like you want me around." 

She sniffled.Syaoran's eyes widened. "Meiling—" 

"And now, she decides she wants to be all buddy-buddy!Is she just pitying me?!" A single tear rolled down Meiling's cheek. 

Now Syaoran was confused.He blinked at the sight before him.Why did girls have to be so confusing? 

"What about Kinomoto-san?" Syaoran had unconsciously switched back to Japanese, and this inevitably angered Meiling further. 

"Forget it!" Meiling dropped her ice cream cup on the table, and ran out of the parlor, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

Syaoran blinked, grumbled and finished off his ice cream, "I'll never understand girls! Even with four sisters and Meiling, I will NEVER understand girls!" the Chinese boy concluded to himself. 

*** 

Meiling let out a tiny sob, and rubbed her eyes.After she had left the parlor, she sprinted down the street at top speed for an unknown destination.Eventually her sprint turned into a walk, which lead her to the park.She had promptly plunked herself down onto a bench, and had a good cry.Probably her first good cry in at least a year.She stared down at her shoes.They would need a good polishing after all she had done to scratch them up on her little run.The sun was setting, and a light chill filled the air.A light breeze fluttered by Meiling, carrying petals and leaves with it.Slowly, a lone cherry blossom petal floated down, landing on her toe.She rubbed her red, swollen eyes, and stared at the petal.Without a second thought, she kicked it aside. 

"I shouldn't have yelled at Syaoran…" She thought 

She twined strands of her hair around her fingers, gradually twisting more and more, until she was wringing one of her ponytails in her hand.It was a nervous habit she had worked so hard to break, but it always seemed to come back to haunt her when she wasn't thinking.Not that she cared about that at the moment. 

Distantly, she heard the gentle sound of a bike bell ringing.She ignored it, until she heard the sound of breaking tires in front of her. 

"Meiling-san?" A young male voice asked. 

Meiling looked up, and found herself face to face with a silver-haired young man.He was wearing the uniform of Seijou high school, and a pair of wire-rim glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.It was the same guy that Syaoran always seemed to choke up around, and that Sakura always went out of her way to impress. 

Tsukishiro Yukito. 

"That . . . is your name isn't it?" 

"Eh?" Meiling asked, blinking her bright eyes. 

"Meiling is your name, ne?" He asked, as she put down his kickstand. 

Meiling nodded. 

"Why aren't you with Li-kun? Or some of your friends?" Yukito asked 

Meiling said nothing. Yukito gave her smile in attempt to cheer her up, but he was unsuccessful.He walked towards her, and gestured to the empty space beside her. 

"Mind if I take a seat?" 

He smiled again, but Meiling said nothing.He sat down beside her.Upon closer inspection, Yukito noticed the tears that still clung to Meiling's eyelashes.She had already put on her tough façade, trying to cover it.His smiled faded. 

"You've been crying?" He asked, his voice calm and soothing. 

"I've had a weird day." 

Meiling could tell now why Sakura seemed to like this boy so much.He was extremely caring and sensitive… even to her, someone he barely knew.Meiling released her twisted ponytail, and ran her fingers through it to remove the tangles.With that accomplished, she reached into her bag and retrieved the crumpled invitation.Yukito watched her with concerned eyes as she uncrumpled it. 

"Kinomoto-san invited me over to spend the night." She said half-heartedly. 

"What a coincidence.I was just going there myself." 

Meiling looked up at Yukito as he got off the bench, and walked over to his bike.He lifted the kickstand, but didn't get on. 

"Would you like some company in your travels?" He asked good-naturedly. 

Meiling blinked, and looked down at the note. From being crushed within the walls of her bag, the edges had become worn and softened quickly, and the pencil lead smudged. 

_Maybe… it wouldn't be such a bad idea._

Meiling nodded, folded the note neatly, and dropped it back into her bag.She slipped her arms through the straps. 

"Okay."She stood up, and brushed off her skirt. 

Meiling fell into step beside Yukito, and he pushed the bike along.Every time Meiling so much as looked at him, he responded with turning his head towards her and smiling. It was like he had some sort of radar.Not that constantly smiling was a bad thing… 

The walk went by quickly, and soon after nightfall, they arrived at the door of the Kinomoto household.Yukito leaned his bike against the garage door.Meiling was beginning to have second thoughts, and she hung back at the end of the driveway.It would be so easy to just turn around, run home, and apologize to Syaoran. 

_What am I doing? _She thought to herself, _I don't even LIKE Kinomoto! Why would I accept her invitation?! _

__As if he had sensed her indecisiveness, Yukito turned around and motioned for Meiling to follow him.Meiling, surprisingly, found herself obeying, and both walked to the door. Yukito reached over, and rang the doorbell… 

*** 

Sakura stared out of her window, emerald eyes unblinking, as if she thought she might miss something.Every few seconds she glanced from the window to her closed bedroom door.Tomoyo seemed quite content to film Sakura while their tea and milk slowly turned cold.Sakura sighed, and turned away from the window.Her eyes locked with Tomoyo's camera lens. Her eyes were sad like a begging puppy's. 

"Meiling-chan isn't coming, is she?" She stated more than asked. 

Tomoyo lowered her camera. 

"Maybe she had previous plans, and it was too short of notice." Tomoyo suggested, "I'm sure it wasn't personal." 

"I think the girl is just a brat." 

"Kero-chan, that isn't nice!" Sakura snapped. 

"If the shoe fits—" The stuffed-animal-like guardian began only to be cut off by the sound of Sakura's brother Touya calling from downstairs. 

"KAIJUU!" He shouted again, "YOU GOT COMPANY!" 

Tomoyo and Sakura exchanged a look. Running so fast that it made Kero's head spin, Sakura yanked open the door, and charged down the stairs.Tomoyo, camera rolling, was in hot pursuit. 

Sakura's face lit into a smile to see a fidgeting Meiling standing in foyer, Yukito disappearing around the corner with Touya. 

"Meiling-chan, you came!" Sakura exclaimed brightly. 

Meiling looked up at Sakura and Tomoyo. 

"Well, I was bored, and I had nothing else to do." She said, trying to put on her cold front. 

It failed.Sakura noticed Meiling's eyes were foggy, and she was nervously twiddling her fingers.Sakura blinked and stepped over to Meiling, while Tomoyo stood on the steps, capturing the moments as they passed. 

"Daijobou, Meiling-chan?" Sakura blinked. 

Meiling sniffled, but didn't answer her question. 

"Thank you for inviting me over." 

Kero perched himself on Tomoyo's shoulder. 

"Sakura!" Fujitaka called from the kitchen, "it's time for dinner!" 

Sakura gave Meiling a smile. "Ne, Meiling-chan, are you hungry?" 

Meiling opened her mouth to reply, but her stomach beat her to the punch.It grumbled as if it were screaming, "feed me!"Meiling smiled sheepishly, and just nodded.Tomoyo smiled, and turned off her video camera, and the three girls made their way silently to the kitchen, with Kero hiding in Tomoyo's hair. 

*** 

Sakura was laughing.Tomoyo was laughing.Even Meiling was laughing.Feathers were beginning to settle around the room, pillows tossed haphazardly around the room, and all three girls with hair sticking up every which way.Sakura's bedroom was filled with the typical aftermath of a pillow fight.The past fifteen minutes had been filled with thumps, flying feathers, giggling/screaming girls, Kero-chan trying his best to join in without getting squashed, and not to mention the occasional yell of "KAIJUU! KNOCK IT OFF!" from across the hallway.Tomoyo had wanted to tape the pillow fight… but when Sakura smacked her with a feather pillow and demanded she join-in-or-else-I'll-tickle-you, Tomoyo had to comply.Now, worn out from the fun, Sakura was sprawled on her bed, Tomoyo sitting on the end, and Meiling spread out on the floor, each girl with their hair tangled and spread out over the area they laid on.Sakura struggled with giggling and catching her breath at the same time.She pulled herself into a sitting position and looked down at Meiling.She had borrowed a pair of Sakura's pajamas, and she was lying in an X shape, her hair puddle under her head, a tangled mess. 

Meiling smiled, "I haven't had a pillow fight since Syaoran and I were… Well, I don't know HOW OLD we were. It was before he decided to be all stiff and serious though." 

Meiling rolled over onto her stomach and her hair followed.Sakura stood up, and retrieved three brushes from her drawer.Meiling looks confused as Sakura stepped over to her, and kneeled behind her. 

"What are you doing Kinomoto?" 

Tomoyo smiled, "Oh, I know what she's doing!" Tomoyo grabbed the hairbrushes.She handed one to Meiling, and kept one herself, sitting behind Sakura. The other two girls moved in such a way that it formed a triangle. 

"We sit and brush each other's hair." Sakura smiled, as she proceeded to gently run the brush through Meiling's silky strand of hair.Her muscles immediately relaxed as she picked up a brush and started to brush Tomoyo's hair.Tomoyo was happily occupying herself with gently brushing Sakura's short, boyish hair. 

Meiling was content.It always felt relaxing to her to have someone brush her hair.She kept herself busy running a brush through Tomoyo's wavy locks. 

"Anou… Kinomoto?" 

"Hai, Meiling-chan?" Sakura never paused. 

"I… I'm having a nice time. Thank you for inviting me over." Meiling's voice was calm and soothing, nothing like her normal forcefulness. 

Sakura smiled, but it soon faded, "I wanted to ask you Meiling-chan, was something the matter?" 

"Huh?" 

"You seemed so crest-fallen when you showed up with evening." Tomoyo clarified. 

Meiling was silent for a moment, her brush strokes slowing.Sakura blinked. "Meiling-chan? Daijobou?" 

Meiling paused."I felt bad because I yelled at Syaoran, when he didn't do anything wrong.I was just upset, and I shouldn't have taken it out on him." 

Sakura finished brushing out Meiling's hair, and slowly started to braid it, the piece of silky hair constantly slipping out of her hands.Sakura was concerned, but somehow felt it wasn't her place to ask what Meiling had been so upset about in the first place. 

"You really care about Li-kun, don't you?" 

Meiling felt a gentle blush cross her cheeks. 

'Why am I blushing?!I've never blushed over Syaoran before…' Meiling just nodded, as Sakura tied the end of her braid with a tiny bow. 

The triangle the girls had formed broke apart as the three of them faced in towards each other. Meiling rolled out the spare sleeping bag they had brought in, while Tomoyo laid hers out. 

"Syaoran is…" Meiling laid down on her belly, "My first love." 

Tomoyo crossed her legs native-American style, and started to videotape the scene.Sakura lay on her belly as well, kicking her legs back and forth in the air. 

"How long have you loved him Meiling-chan?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side and laying it on her hands. 

Meiling paused to think, and then she cupped her chin in her hands, using her elbows to support her. "Hm… Well, I guess it sorta started when I heard we were to supposed to be married…" 

Li family household, Hong Kong, China

I was confused.Why had my mother insisted that I dress so nicely that morning?!She had mentioned something the night before about my older sisters wedding, and about looking nice for my fiancée.I didn't understand, but I dressed in the robes my mother had picked, and tied she tied my hair into nice little buns on either side of my head.She beamed at me, and we were off. 

On the ride to my cousins, I was extremely confused.When we pulled up in front of the house, many people were moving about, happily chattering away before the ceremony.I had been to wedding before, but never had my mother made such a fuss over my looking so nice.I was only five, and I didn't know what she expected of me. 

I couldn't remember much of the long ceremony.I just couldn't keep my eyes focused on my sister.My cousin Xiaolang, and I, we kept looking at each other.It seemed I wasn't the only one who had been forced to dress extra nicely for the wedding.Something was definatly going on… 

After what seemed like an eternity, the ceremony came to a close, and everyone was ushered into the next room.I was confused.They had never done this after Ceremony's before.Even my sister didn't seem phased by it.My mom took me by the hand, as the large group of us sat in a circle.I noticed my aunt, leading Xiaolang in the same direction my mother was leading me.Finally, we were brought to the center of the circle, and made to look at one another.I looked at my cousin, who had a slightly scowl and a look of confusion on his face.Everyone else seemed to know what was coming. 

"Family and friends.It is today on this blessed occasion that we announce another blessing.Today, we announce the betrothal of Li Meiling to Li Xiaolang." 

Betrothal? That was such a big word.What did it mean?I found out soon enough. 

"They shall be married on Meiling's 18th birthday." 

I blinked.I was going to get married?I stared over at my cousin.I was going to get married to HIM?!We had been playmates our whole lives, no matter how short. We had trained together since we could walk… 

I was going to marry him? 

*** 

As the years went on, and I started thinking of him more as my fiancée instead of my cousin, I started to want to be around him more and more.I think maybe I pushed a little too hard though… Training became more and more important to him, so I continued to train along with him.I wanted him to be proud of me.I wanted him to play with me again.As he started to learn magic, I felt bad because I had no magical lineage.So I prided myself to show everyone that I could be the best fighter around! 

As time went on, so did training.Somewhere along the line, just being around Xiaolang made me happy.As we got older, I started to look forward more and more to the idea that someday I would marry him.I figured he felt the same, despite how he treated me.One event in particular kept me thinking this way… 

It was a cold autumn day when I was about seven years old.I was restless while waiting for Xiaolang to finish his magic oriented training.The training area was hidden behind a tall stonewall.Anyone without magical powers was forbidden to enter the training area, but I desperately wanted to watch.I looked around, and eventually spotted a tall tree that reached up just above the wall.It would have been the perfect spot!A birds-eye view.Without thinking twice, I grabbed onto the tree trunk and began climbing the massive tree.Left foot, right foot, Right hand, left hand… all the way up to a branch near the top.I was so excited as I watched Xiaolang, placing myself in a sitting position on the branch.I never even stopped to think about how I would get down again.Another hour passed, and I watched him training.Slowly, the training session came to a close, and they exited the grounds through the gate by the tree. 

"Xiaolang!" I shouted, happy to see him… 

He looked up at me, and I grinned.I moved my feet, trying to find the best position to climb down… That was when I realized I had no way to get out of the tree.My smile quickly faded, as I tried my best to get my footing, and maybe shimmy down the tree trunk.Suddenly, my foot slipped out, and a let out a tiny scream.I scrambled, and grabbed the nearest branch.Now, I was dangling high above the ground from a single branch.I think I saw fear in Xiaolang's eyes, but I was so scared, I didn't pay much attention.I heard the branch creak, and my heart stopped.It creaked again.I knew what was coming.The branch snapped, and I went plummeting towards the ground.I couldn't hold in my high-pitched screams as I clenched my eyes tightly.I know it was only an instant I was in the air, but it seemed like I was falling for an eternity.Then I hit the ground… or what I thought was the ground.Something moaned underneath me, and cracked open my eyes.I realized that a small set of arms were wrapped around me, and I was lying on my side.Xaiolang was next to me with a look of pain etched on his face.His eyes were shut, and his teeth were clenched. 

I heard the voice of Wei calling to us, followed by several sets of feet running in our direction. 

I couldn't move. I tried but my leg wouldn't move.Xiaolang moaned and cracked open one eye.He forced a smile. 

"Are you alright, Meiling?" he asked me. 

I nodded, and sniffled.I was starting to regain feeling in my legs, and one of them hurt.I bit my bottom lip and buried my face in his chest, waiting for the adults to come and get us. 

He had saved me.I would have likely died had he not intervened.My leg was broken, and he had a broken rib, but both would heal in time.He saved me!I could have broken my neck!Wei later told me that when Xiaolang saw me falling that he ran to catch me.I had landed on top of him, and he forced both of us to roll along the grass instead of being forced into the ground full force. 

I think that moment was what really hooked me.He cared enough to save my life! 

*** 

"And I've loved him ever since." Meiling finished her story, and noticed both girls had been listening closely, eyes wide. 

Meiling blinked in surprise.She hadn't realized how long she'd been talking, but Sakura and Tomoyo didn't seem to mind listening to the story. 

"Hanyaaaaan…" Sakura said with teary eyes, "That's so sweet!I can't imagine him doing something like that." 

"I couldn't either at the time."Meiling shifted her chin into one hand, resting on it. 

Meiling paused, and lifted her eyes to Sakura."How about you Kinomoto?Someone you love?" 

Sakura flushed a bright pink.Immediate thoughts of Yukito had obviously filled her head.She didn't have to say anything.Tomoyo giggled. 

"A-anou…" 

"What made you love him Kinomoto?" Meiling pressed the issue further. 

"Well… I guess it started when Onii-chan first started going to school with Yukito-san…" 

Kinomoto family household, Tomoeda, Japan

I was angry, as I slammed the door that afternoon.Onii-chan had forgotten to come and get me after school so we could go home together.I would have brushed it off, and simply gone with Tomoyo-chan, except for the fact that she was sick that day and hadn't been to school.I grumbled as I stomped my way to the kitchen, where I figured my brother would be. 

"Well, if it isn't the Kaijuu." She turned to me, and smirked, sipping his tea. 

"Onii-chan! Where were you?!" 

"I'm sorry, it's my fault." 

I blinked.I hadn't even noticed that someone else was sitting across the table from my brother.I looked to the source of the voice.A guy about my brother's age, with silverish hair, and bright eyes.And then he smiled at me. "I asked him to come with me to get a snack after school." 

My face got hot while I was looking at this boy. 

"What's your name?" 

"Hoe?" I was startled, and it took a few moments for me to collect my thoughts, "Oh! Attashi wa Kinomoto Sakura desu.Hajimemashite." 

"Boku wa Tsukishiro Yukito.Hajimemashite, Sakura-chan." 

I think my face turned completely red when he called me Sakura-chan.My cheeks got extremely hot, and I couldn't help but smile. 

"Kaijuu, don't you have homework to do?" 

I wanted to spend more time with Yukito-san, but I didn't think Onii-chan was going to leave me alone. I smiled, and left the room to get to my homework. 

*** 

"I'm going now." 

"Onii-chan, wait for me!" I snapped on my roller blades, and took off after my brother on his bike. 

I let out a large sigh as I finally caught up with him.I gave him the usual look, and was about to tell him off, when I heard a voice. 

"Ohayo!" 

I looked up.My heart jumped into my throat.Standing there, waiting, was Yukito-san. 

"Sorry we're late. Kaijuu was being slow." 

I turned read, "Onii-chan, I'm not a KAIJUU!" 

I was furious. Why did he always have to embarrass me like that?!I heard Yukito-san giggle. 

"Daijobou." He turned his smiling face to me, and held out his hand.I blinked. 

"Hoe?" I asked 

"Here." 

He dropped a tiny piece of candy in my hand.My eyes widened so much it almost hurt.I felt my face get hot, and I choked out a thank you.She just smiled at me. 

"Hope you like candy Sakura-chan." 

I felt like I was going to faint.He called me SAKURA-CHAN!I wanted to jump up and down, I wanted to scream, I wanted to roll around in circle son my roller blades.But it would have to wait. But I was convinced… 

I had fallen in love. 

*** 

"I kept that candy for so long." Sakura smiled, she hands clasped, and a light blush on her cheeks. 

"A gift from someone you love is too precious to use or eat." Tomoyo added. 

"You didn't even EAT the candy?" Meiling sounded dumbfounded. 

Sakura shook her head. "I kept it for almost a year." Sakura shot her stuffed-animal-like guardian, "but Kero-chan found it…and ATE IT HIMSELF!" 

Kero-chan took to hiding, and Meiling and Tomoyo laughed.Meiling managed to calm her giggles soon enough.All stressful thoughts from the hours before had melted away.Somehow, she also felt now that Sakura was less of a threat to her relationship with Syaoran. Sakura liked someone else… Meiling turned to Tomoyo. 

"Tomoyo-chan. How about you?" 

"Huh?" the other dark haired girl looked surprised. 

"Who do you like?" Meiling pried further. 

"Yea, tell us Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura beamed. 

Tomoyo gave a wistful smile. "There is someone I like." 

"Hanyaaaaaan!" Sakura's eyes lit up, "Who is it?!" 

Tomoyo smiled in return, "I'm not going to say." 

"Aw…" Sakura smile fell. 

"I doesn't matter anyway," She replied with her every-present smile, "The one I like is very happy already, and their happiness is all that matters to me." 

"All you're going to say is they're happy, and that's enough?"Meiling was disbelieving. 

She never fully understood Tomoyo, and she wasn't sure she ever would.But now, she was determined to find who it was Tomoyo liked… she would NOT risk that it was Syaoran.Meiling raised a pillow over her head, "C'mon, SPILL!" 

Before another pillow fight could break out between the trio, there came a knock on Sakura's bedroom door. 

"Sakura-san." Came Fujitaka's voice, "It's late, you three should sleep." 

"Hai Otou-san!" Sakura replied, and she smiled at her two dark haired friends. 

She stood up, and walked across the room, flicking the light switch. She jumped onto her bed, and climbed under the covers. "Too bad we have to sleep…" 

"Yea…" Meiling yawned, "I'm not tired at all." 

Sakura giggled, "Oyasumi, Tomoyo-chan, Meiling-chan." 

"Oyasumi nasai Sakura-chan, Meiling-chan." 

"Oyasumi." 

And all three drifted to sleep. 

*** 

The rest of the night and next morning at the Kinomoto household was fairly calm.The girls had breakfast, played board games, and just talked.Meiling would never admit how wonderful she felt that day.For the first time since she arrived, she almost felt as though she fit in.As though this town had finally accepted her. 

Morning turned into late afternoon, and soon it was time for Meiling to leave."I need to talk to Syaoran." She said.Tomoyo and Sakura didn't press. 

Now standing on the front porch of the kinomoto household, dressed again in her school uniform from the previous day, Meiling smiled at Sakura and Tomoyo. 

"I… I had a nice time." Her red-orange eyes held an inner sense of joy, "Thank you for inviting me over." 

"It was fun!" Tomoyo returned the smile. 

"We're just glad you could come Meiling-chan!" Sakura chirped. 

Meiling's expression turned more serious. "Sakura…" 

Sakura was taken back.Meiling had never called her by her first name. "Hai, Meiling-chan?" 

Meiling paused, "don't tell anyone what happened last night, okay? Especially not Syaoran." 

Sakura smiled, "It's a promise." 

With a smile on her face, Meiling bounced down the steps, waving behind her, "Ja ne!" 

*** 

"MEILING!" Syaoran shouted at the top of his lungs, his hands cupped around his mouth. 

Twigs crunched under his feet as we walked around in the park.He'd spent all of the previous night searching Tomoeda.When Meiling ran away from him at the ice cream parlor, he had figured she would return home later that night… 

But she hadn't returned.He felt a pang in the pit of his stomach.He still didn't know what he had done to upset her, but he felt it was his own fault that she hadn't returned.Worry racked his mind, and he'd had only a restless five hours of sleep, only to rise early the next morning, and continue the search.So far, it was fruitless.His stomach grumbled at him in protest, so he knew it had to be past lunch time. 

"Damn…" he muttered, and he kicked a rock. "She had better be alright." 

"Syaoran-sama, I'm sure She's fine." Wei's encouraging voice reached Syaoran's ears, but the words just didn't quite sink in. 

Syaoran didn't love Meiling.At least, not in the same way she loved him.He thought of her as a sister, more than a cousin or fiancee.And for that reason, his heart wouldn't let him rest for even a moment until she was found, even if it meant she would be attached to his arm for the rest of the day.Still, there was no sign of her in the park.Syaoran's amber eyes fell to his feet, and he sank down onto a near by bench. 

"Syaoran-sama, Meiling is very capable of taking care of herself." Wei sat beside his young master. 

"But…she didn't come back because she was angry at me.I feel responsible!"Sometimes Syaoran acted far too old for his age. 

Wei stood up, "Shall I leave you to your thoughts?" 

Syaoran nodded. "I'll be home in an hour." 

Wei nodded, and stood up, making his way out of the park.Syaoran let out a long sigh, and continued to stare at his shoes. 

He didn't know just how long he had been sitting there, before he heard a set of footsteps fast approaching him, accompanied by a female voice. 

"Syaoran!" 

Syaoran started, his amber eyes widening.He lifted his head to find the source of his search running in his direction, with dark ponytails flying behind her.He jumped to his feet in an instant, a wave of relief washing over him.And for the first time, as she dove into his arms, he embraced her in return. 

The dark haired girl seemed surprised by this, and turned her eyes up to him.She pulled back a bit. 

"Syaoran… I'm sorry about how I yelled at you yesterday.I was… just…having a bad day." 

Syaoran's straight face slowly turned to one of a half smile, 

"It's alright Meiling." He brushed some of her hair from her face, "I understand." 

Meiling blinked, staring up into the eyes of her love.She wrapped her arms around him.Not in the usual protective death grip, but in a sweet hug.Syaoran smiled down at the top of her head, which was not much lower than his eyes. 

"Let's go home, Meiling." Meiling nodded, and pulled out of the embrace, falling into step beside Syaoran. 

"Meiling …where were you last night?" 

Meiling half smiled, "with a friend." 

"A friend?" Syaoran was surprised. 

Meiling nodded, and looked up at the trees.Cherry blossoms, in full bloom, hovered overhead.She inhaled, and She smiled.** **

**- O W A R I -**

Post Story Authors Notes: Hello! Thank you for reading this fic all the way to the end. This fic takes place sometimes relativly close to the Twin Card episode, where Meiling leaves Tomoeda to go home to Hong Kong.

I was tired of seeing poor Meiling portrayed as a bitch who was only between Sakura and Syaoran. Meiling has feelings too. Also, people seem to forget, Meiling IS Family, and Syaoran does care about her, even if it's not in the same way SHE cares about him.

The Song used in the beginning of this story is Meiling's image song, "Kotchi wo Muite" or "Look This Way."

If you enjoyed this story, be on the look out for it's sequel!

~Sumi-chan~

["Sakubun"][1]

   [1]: http://sumi.envy.nu



	2. Wo Ai Ni: TEASER!

**Wo Ai Ni: TEASER!**

"I see you don't want me around.I just get in the way." 

"Sometimes, you do—" 

Meiling broke into a sob, and turned away from the eyes of her cousin and friends, and began sprinting away. She didn't want to believe that she really didn't help at all, but Syaoran's words only reinforced her feeling… Even though she hadn't let him finish his statement. Meiling couldn't hear Sakura crying out for her to wait. She didn't want to hear The Card Captor's voice… Sakura only gave her pity, she thought.Pity, to Meiling, was like rubbing salt in her wounds. No… make that salt mixed with lemon juice.Her heart pointed against her ribcage, protesting to be let out. 

She laid a hand over her chest, and slumped against a lone wall near the back of the school.She struggled for breath through her tears.She roughly wiped her eyes.She wasn't thinking about her grandmother anymore.Her thoughts now were plagued with images of her fiancée. 

Meiling let a sob escape her, and she shook as she inhaled.How could she have been so foolish?How could **he** be so cold? Meiling crossed her arms, cradling herself.It wasn't so much the idea that she had no magic that hurt.This feeling was much worse.The feeling of… being unwanted.Syaoran was the only one she ever thought about.The one person in particular that held a special place so deep in her heart.He didn't feel the same.Somewhere inside, she'd always known he disliked having her around.But… 

_We can handle the cards without you. We don't need your help.We've been over this Meiling, You don't have magical powers, and physical attacks rarely work on Clow Cards… _

__Meiling covered her ears, as if it would block out the sound of his voice echoing in her ears. It seemed so much worse hearing him in her head than it had hearing the words come out of his mouth.She wanted to scream at him.Or maybe the silent treatment would be more effective…

Maybe, going home, she wouldn't be loosing so much after all… 


End file.
